


i know a place we could go

by 800th



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Character Death, Grief, M/M, Trans Male Character, an eighty year old raisin with a twenty something year old dude, bear with me yall, this probably sounds super weird looking at it but it's not like, yeah ill tag this more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/800th/pseuds/800th
Summary: gosh, how gariwald wished he could forget how to dance, just so he could pretend he was in skip's arms again





	1. graceful

**Author's Note:**

> i know a place by conan gray made me crY so yeah cool

Gariwald did not quite care for the sound of talking. He found it a lot more peaceful with a haunting silence ringing in his ears, as it allowed him to speak with the only person who thought like him: Gariwald, himself. These days, he did not spend much time speaking with others. He wasn't much of a social chap in the first place; not many people interested him, honestly. He had a small circle of interests, something that clearly had changed over time.

Gariwald was so, _ so _ good at faking his feelings. He was nothing but polite, but the truth was that he genuinely did not care for most who wanted to speak with him. He was not always that way, but very few who knew him in his youth were still _ alive. _He had just about outlived them all, a feat he found quite amusing. But, some told stories of how Gariwald, as well as he could hide it, was nothing but a pitiful shell of what he was. He smiled and smiled in the sunshine that bled through the windows, his once vivid tanned skin showing many freckles and age spots. He didn't go outside as much anymore. He was too old to do so, knowing deep down that he was reaching the end of his days.

He spent his time in relative silence, listening around. Anyone who watched him work was in for a show, as he _ always _ worked as silently as possible. If he made a noise, he would stop and _ listen. _ Why, he feared anything _ but _ silence. He couldn't hear anything that was going on around him, after all. That was a necessity, in his mind. But, he wasn't listening for intruders with ill intent or maybe the knocker on the door.

He listened for the sweetest song, a "tune" that was the _ only _ consistent thing on his mind. However, that same sound, addicting and hopeful, had not been heard in somewhere around sixty years. It was _ robbed _ from the world, stolen from its rightful place. But, even if it had felt like a _ millennium _ since he heard that lovely sound, he remembered it like he was listening to it at any time. Oh, how he wished to hear those **footsteps! **At least.. one last time. 

Of all sounds, footsteps were his favorite yet most hated. It was like a teaser, the sounds so similar. But, they weren't the perfect footsteps he knew and loved. They were ugly to him, not anywhere close to those of the ones he loved the most. Unconsciously, he started wearing slippers around the house. He didn't want to hear his lonely footsteps, anymore, the sound driving him _ nuts _ while seeming to have another layer of stabbing silence. 

He truly wished things could have been different, that he could hear Skip walk with him once more. He loved his light taps against the hardwood floors, how he'd walk at a brisk pace with short steps. Despite how long his legs were, he hardly would ever take long strides. He was nothing but casual, charming. His smile was the sweetest thing, genuine and alive. At least..

At one time, Skip _ was _alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this whole au makes me so sad lmao buT!!!!! we're in for a ride at least


	2. angelic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gariwald is smart. he can write, he can build, he can plan, but oh, he cannot dance.

Skip was always tall. Given, Gariwald was quite short for his family, but he didn't quite mind when he realized he could rest his head on Skip's chest during their long embraces. They were young, having all of the energy in the world. If they were allowed, they would hold each other for the rest of their lives. As lovely as that would have been, they had their own duties.

The best part of it all was when they would  _ dance.  _ Gariwald was from a family of high status, though he could count on one hand just how many times he had even  _ been  _ to a party. This just wouldn't do, in his partner's eyes. He'd been to many parties and social gatherings, unable to imagine how  _ boring  _ it would be to just.. do nothing.

He didn't say a word in the moment, gently interlocking their fingers. It was like they were one, Skip gently guiding Gariwald off of his knees. They had been sorting through boxes, setting up what was likely the  _ worst  _ setting for a dance. But, at the same time, it was a  _ now or never  _ scenario. He was going to learn, hell or high water. There was no way around it, in Skip's eyes.

Ever so gently, he led him through the steps. Funnily enough, a silence hung over them, but even then their movements were so fluid that there was no doubting how much they truly understood each other. That was why Skip felt it was okay to lift him up and start dancing with him, despite how they were cleaning up the belongings of Gariwald's parents. They had died a mere week ago, the mansion inherited by their only son. They would  _ scoff  _ at the idea of caring at all about their daughter, as she was the scum of the earth in their eyes. She ran off with a man they didn't care for, a man that  _ surely  _ couldn't cater to her brilliant mind. It didn't matter-- Gariwald the eighth would be carrying their family line. He stayed silent during the reading of the will, already planning to cover up the family tree on the wall with a curtain, or something. He didn't want to think about how his mother had drunkenly smashed his sister's name with the end of a hammer.

There was no doubting that Gariwald did, in fact, wish to have a child one day. But, he wished to wait. He had discussed it one day with Skip, who decided on the same conclusion.

Dancing like that was nice, even if there were pictures and other, old memorabilia scattered around due to their sorting. A messy dance floor was just fine, to them. It was almost like a metaphor to Gariwald, as he and the man he loved danced above old ancestors who wouldn't approve of the two. It was so foolish how ignorant they could have been. As far as they were concerned, Skip was a 'family friend' and nothing more. Oh, how they laughed about  _ that!  _

Though, there was a twinge of dejection in their hearts, as they danced. It was their dream to dance like this on the night of their wedding, showing their love off to anyone who wished to watch. But, the truth was, they wouldn't be able to be married. It was painful, but they'd accepted it years ago.

"Who needs a wedding, anyways?" Skip seemed to be thinking the same thing, pausing the dance for a moment. "It's just stupid."

_ "Indeed," _ Gariwald whispered. And, as far as they were concerned, they were right. But, deep down, they knew the truth; if they were allowed to get married, they already would have been. All they could hope for was a future for people like them in which they  _ could,  _ even if they wouldn't live to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah!!! i forgot to say but!! skip says trans rights in this, that actually has a big part in this!! later there may be stuff that sounds weird if you don't know that so just keep it in mind!! love y'all <3


	3. brain grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> close your eyes; i bet you'll see it, too, dear

There was always something different between them. They liked it that way.

Gariwald would say "mother," Skip would say "mama." Neither of them had their mothers, anymore. But, sometimes, they would whisper those words to themselves in the dead of night, wondering what life would be like if they could maybe walk alongside those women once again. But, both were buried in the same cemetery, best friends that would never be separate. 

Gariwald was pretty short, just like his parents. He wasn't an inch above five feet. Skip was tall, having stopped measuring after about six feet. It was fine with them. It wasn't like they could change it at all, but they didn't see the purpose of worrying about such silly things. It was just how they were. They fit like puzzle pieces in each other's arms, every groove snapping together and fixating in place to make the bigger picture.

They were as different as night and day.. quite literally. Gariwald was a night owl, Skip would wake up bright and early and be ready to start his day.

They both saw the same shade of grey when closing their eyes, however. It was that bluish (or maybe red? they didn't know) color that seemed almost impossible. It was almost like a figment of their imagination, hanging there like a beautiful winter decoration. 

Skip smiled whenever he saw it, whether it was hiding on the inside or beaming on the outside. He remembered the first day they talked about it, a late night on his birthday all those years ago. 

* * *

_ "Eigengrau,"  _ Gariwald whispered. "Isn't it a pretty word? Do you think you can guess what it is?" He wore a dorky smile with glasses too big for his face.

"Um..." Skip sat up, putting a finger to his chin. "Is it some sorta pop?"

"Nope. Close your eyes," Gariwald said, turning on the lamp. They couldn't sleep, anyways. It wouldn't matter.    


"What now?"

"Don't you see it?"

"See.. what? My eyes are closed."

"The grey!"

"Oh." Skip felt like an idiot, though he didn't know that it was what he was supposed to be looking for. "Yes."

"That's what eigengrau is! It's that grey you see when you close your eyes.. isn't that amazing?"

They both always saw that same grey. In a way, they could say that was what their worlds would be like without the other. They would not want to open their eyes if they didn't see the smiles they were so used to.


	4. poltergeist

"What are you working on?" Skip stood on his toes, though he didn't really need to do such an action. He leaned closer, looking over the little contraption Gariwald was putting together. 

"It's a camera," Gariwald announced with pride. "But, not just any camera! This little fellow is a special one."

"What's so special about it?"

"It can see  _ ghosts.  _ At least.. I hope so."

"Ghosts?" Skip wanted to laugh. "There's no such thing. You've lost your  _ mind!"  _

"I have  _ not," _ Gariwald huffed. "I want to know just who is making all the noise at night up in the attic."

"It's not a ghost. It's that stray cat you fed that won't go away."

"Christopher Newton is a kind soul. He wouldn't make that much racket." Gariwald continued screwing something that looked similar to an actual wrench inside the machine. 

"Christopher Newton also broke that old vase upstairs." Skip sighed, leaning down to rest his head on top of Gariwald's. "Darling, you don’t have to use a flat screwdriver if a Phillips is right next to you.”

“It doesn’t matter what I use.” Gariwald switched screwdrivers, anyways. “These ghosts will be seen like never before!”

“Ghosts aren’t  _ real." _

"You do not know that, Skipper."

"I know that you need to get some sleep, you've been up since three."

"Not until--"

"No buts." He kissed the top of his head, gently guiding his hands away from his work in progress.

"Ah.. alright."


	5. kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it began to feel lonely with just the two of them

Every situation had a unique kiss.

When Skip would be at the door, ready to walk to work, Gariwald would follow him. He'd stand on his toes and give him a kiss on the cheek when they started walking, and another gentle one on the lips when he was ready to leave. They wouldn't part until they got that kiss, and it'd be on their minds as they went about their day.

There were also goodnight kisses. They would lay together in bed, the blanket over them as they would rest still in an embrace. They would be close every night, at least until the summer days started and they were farther apart than ever before due to the temperatures. Scorching heat or ice breezes, they would still kiss for just a moment as if it were some ritual. 

There would also be surprise kisses. Skip liked to wrap his arms around Gariwald, kissing his head or his neck. He also liked to kiss his ear, whispering silly things that would make him laugh. Gariwald liked to lift Skip up with surprising strength and spin him around before hopping up and kissing him. No matter what, they’d stumble and laugh.

There was something truly special about that cold winter day, when they had been dusting old items in the attic. When Gariwald's lips met Skip's with the aid of the chair he was standing on, it felt like never before. It lasted only for a moment, but felt like a million years. They finally pulled away, expressions soft and sweet like the calm stream they could see from the window.

"I am always open to listen to you, darling." Gariwald kept his smile, carefully hopping off the chair. There was a bit of a thud with his feet hitting the ground, though Skip didn't flinch. Just a few moments ago, Skip had paused his dusting to attempt to bring up that he wanted to talk to his lover about something that had been on his mind for quite some time. Gariwald was always so great at comforting him when he became worried about something.

"I.. was just thinking." Skip had smiled, setting his feather duster aside and picking up the nearest empty photo frame to fidget with. Thus, Gariwald did the same. "Well.. what do you think about.." He cleared his throat.

"About..?" Gariwald did not mean to interrupt, but he wished to return him back to his train of thought after a short silence. 

"About.. starting a family." He looked a little sheepish, studying himself in the empty glass of the photo frame. "I don't know if we're ready just yet, but.. shouldn't it be on the table?"

There was a harrowing silence. Skip closed his eyes, worrying he said something awkward or wrong. Instead, he was met with arms fitting around him, Gariwald holding him close. 

"I... was wondering if you would like to discuss that." He smiled, looking up at him.

"R-really?" Skip lit up.

"Yes.. but, since you would be the one  _ having  _ the child, I wanted to wait until you were ready." He pulled away, picking his duster up again and getting right back to work. Skip did the same, reaching the top of an old shelf with ease. Neither could kill their smiles.

"That's a relief.. it's good to hear that." He sighed, calming himself down. "We definitely have the space to spare.. it's a nice place, anyways. A little old, but a dream house." 

"Yes, but.. you will have to leave your job as a bellhop for a long time. Is that what you want to do..?"

"You don't realize how much I want a baby."

And so, they continued dusting. However, the atmosphere had completely changed in the house as a result. Soon enough, even though Skip was not with child, Gariwald began a search for baby products.


	6. repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restaurants are overrated. it's not a date if you're not fixing something.

The hotel in which Skip worked was quite a beautiful place.. at least, in his eyes. He loved the counter, loved the stairwell, loved the rooms.. loved  _ everything.  _ It was like a home away from home, to him. He did his best to provide the best service possible, to help others feel the same way. He always wore a smile, always waved, always answered every question with an answer he knew by heart. 

It only made sense that he wanted to keep the building in the best condition possible. No one knew it like he did. If a customer had a problem, he'd fix it, himself. Not a soul could repair things like he could. He truly had undiscovered talents, something Gariwald knew not to underestimate. He was most definitely a brilliant man, though there were some things even he could find himself baffled over. Skip was there to point out his mistakes, to give him advice to fix them. He was single handedly the most reliable assistant Gariwald had ever had, the kisses and hand holding just a neat benefit.

So, those were their 'dates'.

Gariwald would bring some food from home, and they'd spend time together. Skip would be working on something to fix it, Gariwald there for both moral support and actual support if he needed help with anything. More often than not, he’d get to watch Skip’s hidden brilliance come into play. It was a rare chance, but one he appreciated and enjoyed nonetheless. To them, it was less  _ work  _ and moreso a chance to just have fun. They'd kiss, play around, and feel so damn _proud _of who they were. For once, even if no one was around or could suspect a thing, they could show they were in love without any sort of incident. 

* * *

When the door creaked open, Skip turned his head. He smiled once he saw Gariwald walk in, using his leg to move a stool for him to sit on. 

"Hey," he said, his voice soft. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Oh, hush. I'm _right_ on time." He set a bag of extra tools down with a huff, kissing Skip's forehead. 

"Whatever.. just help me get these keys on these rings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is short but bear with me please!! we're getting there fellas


	7. volts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> said date commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i'm running out of title ideas

"D'ya think it'll explode if I put the screws in out of order?" Skip wore his usual smile. As he looked over the opened control panel, he twirled his hair over his thin finger. It was a joke of odd nature, something that was silly between just the two of them. Any other person would believe him a fool, someone who should absolutely not be fixing anything involving electricity. But instead.

"Of course. One wrong move, and the whole island blows," Gariwald laughed, passing him a screwdriver. "Your move, Captain." 

Skip feigned an extra layer of care, screwing back the outside of a panel and covering some of the exposed wires. He hummed a bit as he did it, the sounds enhancing his focus. Soon enough, the panel they had been working on for the past hour was  _ finally  _ repaired… well, the damage was. They still needed to put everything back together. It wouldn't take long.

Skip cracked his knuckles, going ahead and putting the pieces back together.

"Do you need help?" Gariwald leaned forwards, inspecting Skip's current task.

"You can hand me the pieces when I ask for them." Such a duty sounded boring to Gariwald, but he knew that Skip always liked to do things himself when the hotel was involved. It was the one thing other than Gariwald that was extremely special to him, and he wanted it in working order. That was fine.

"Got it."

"Alright.. can you hand me that grey cover?"

"They're all grey."

"Brown-grey."

"Got it." Gariwald handed him the cover, watching him snap it into place. He closed it, starting to screw it on. "Hm.. maybe you can help me with my ghost-finding camera, oh so wise inventor!"

"Maybe when ghosts are  _ real,"  _ Skip laughed. "'Til then, it's a hard pass."

"You'll see," Gariwald said with a smile. "I'll prove it to you!"

"Whatever. You see that little blue-kinda metal latch? I need that."

"Roger that." Gariwald passed it over, watching him press it into place. He was ready to finally have the upper hand and correct him when he left one half unsecured, closing his mouth when Skip finally pushed it into place. Damn. He'd just have to wait until the next slip up. For now, he picked up the next piece-- it was a small bolt that held the brown-grey cover into place, something that Skip was going to ask for next-- he knew it.

Instead, Skip reached for something next to him-- a green switch, 

"Yikes-- exposed wire." He snapped it into place, looking next to him for the next switch he'd removed. "Um.. Hey, darling? Do you have the other switch? It's  _ oriinge."  _

"..Oriinge?" Gariwald raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say it like that?" It was friendly relationship teasing, nothing more. His laugh came from deep within his stomach, his body quivering from how funny it was. Skip didn't have any speech issues, but he came to realize he'd never heard him try to say  _ orange.  _

"How do  _ you _ say it?"

"Orange."

"You're wrong and I hate you." He was just kidding-- as professional as they were, they loved to joke like this.

"I'm right." He put his hand in his pocket, dropping the bolt and getting the orange switch. "Shut up and take your  _ oriinge  _ switch, dammit."

"Thank you for admitting I'm right." Skip snapped it into place.

"You aren't." And so, they continued working. The night continued with a playful bicker. They headed home once everything was in order. However.. the weight of that bolt had been in Gariwald's pocket for so long, he didn't notice it anymore. He put his coat up for the night, unaware of the forgotten souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my grandma says orange like that and it drives me insane. i love her though, i think its just an old people thing


	8. are we aliens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a little gathering for employees, at the hotel.

Employees were celebrated every now and then, at the hotel. Skip and Gariwald attended every single one of the employee parties. In a way, it was happening with Skip to thank, the power restored and the damages repaired. It had been planned for months, but wouldn't have happened without him.

Skip crossed his legs in his chair, leaning back. Every bit of his body language suggested he was getting a little tipsy, his posture much too relaxed. If this were one's first impression, it would not run over well. He was quite a lightweight, sipping at his champagne with a lazy attempt at elegance. He was laughing at every story, adding on with wispy half-truths. 

"No more," Gariwald had laughed. "That's your last glass. I don't want you getting into that rant about aliens, again."

"Aliens are real!" Speak of the devil. Skip wasn't wasted by any means, but he definitely got more chatty as he became more tipsy. It'd be a great idea to keep an eye on him, and Gariwald was doing just that. He’d admittedly had a glass of champagne, himself, though he could take it just fine.

“Absolutely not.”

“They are.. You believe in ghosts, but not aliens?”   
“Aliens are  _ not  _ real." Gariwald twirled the edge of his mustache with his finger. 

"Ghosts aren't real."

"They are. I'll prove--"

_ "You  _ aren't real!" Skip burst into laughter. Everything was funny, in the moment. 

"You know what? You're right. I'm a figment of your imagination." Gariwald cocked a smile, relaxing in his chair. He found at odd sense of solace in conversations such as this. It was like a reminder of home, something fond that he would keep forever within his memories. It was as if it were a quilt, something that he'd find comfort in for all eternity. 

The chatter around formed a song, almost. It was sweet and home-like, as warm as a fireplace on a lonely night. This hotel really couldn't be described as anything else  _ but  _ home, to Skip. Gariwald wasn't nearly as attached, but he found it comforting to walk in and see the unique construction and electric work. In his eyes, it was a simple puzzle that would put together a warm picture, something worth looking at a million times. 

But, over time.. that hotel would become devoid of the same warmth it once had. It all started as soon as the lights turned off, and the power went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuH im sorry for it being so late!! im trying to be more active whoops,, ,, ,


End file.
